mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep's Almanac (A Flock Led Astray)
This page is a basic guide to those confused by a game called A Flock Led Astray. It should provide basic knowledge of the world known by this Flock, and how it reacts with the Universe. Lore History Technology The technology on Earth is a mix of innovative futuristic thinking and archaic technology from the Before, but is defined by the lost knowledge of past humanity. Most civilizations descended into a Renaissance-like era, but as the knowledge of physics and medicine remained most lands have proper steel working and the ability to build proper infrastructure, but mainly run on horses, farms, and crossbows. Some of the more fortunate ones retained some ability to produce electricity, and even create primitive machines possible of flight, and even complex analog computers. The lucky humans left on the Moon were even able to keep all of the technology from before, and live a profoundly technological existence. Military Technology Due to knowledge known from Before, many old ideas have been retained. Muskets, crossbows, and fine steel swords are the most common form of warfare in most countries, the countries influenced by Horrors especially, as they prefer their subjects to be more reliant on them. Some of the more advanced countries from the most innovative countries have managed to make primitive versions of antique technology, such as primitive tanks, mechanical carriages, Gatling guns, ironclads, and even airships. Others though are not so fortunate, and in many regions the technological level is that of the classical era or the Middle-Ages, with little retention to speak of. The more fortunate humans of the Lunar colony have advanced far more. Advanced fully-automatic rifles are common in their equipment, as well as jets, tanks, and magnetic coil guns. Some engineers on the colony even propose as weapon-satellite system based off reflecting the energy of the Sun, though due to most of the colony's industry being dedicated to existing models of weapons know to eradicate Ones of the Void this idea has been at a standstill. Civil Technology Horror Factions Abyssal Legion The Abyssal Legion is a massive army of Burning Knights, who are adept at wielding fire and demons from the Fiery Abyss. Thier portals from the Abyss sprouted in different regions of the Earth, and the Legion controls much of Central Asia, Central Africa, Central Australia, the Central North America, India, and Latin America. The brutal Legion cares to do nothing else but subjugate all for their Abyssal masters. Their economy is based off of slavery, resource exploitation, tributes, and occupation. Nearly all native humans in Legion-occupied lands have been enslaved, and the it now serves no other purpose than to export resources out through the portal (also including humans) and to stage later attacks. The Legion allows surrender before slaughter, but the subjugated must pay a large tribute as well as allow full Legion access to their lands. The Legion’s army consists almost solely of massive heavy knights, infantry, and Elements of Fire and Earth with fiery auras, and call upon magic from the Abyss. Basalt Sphinx The Basalt Sphinx is a colossal sphinx 150ft (46m) tall, over twice the size of Great Sphinx of Giza, and controls the majority of North Africa and Egypt. It is a malicious and mysterious creature that does not entertain the concept of of negotiations. Aside from the strength it has from being a giant basalt sphinx it has a strong connection to both the Dimension of Shadow as well as the souls of improperly buried.. As a result of these connections, it often summons Creatures of Shadow as well as the undead via spectres and reanimation. The Sphinx only allows humans to live on its lands if they pay some tribute to it that can be channeled into magic, whether it be blood or magical creatures or some other similar commodity, and normally such tributaries receive god-like benefits. The Sphinx is hellbent on reclaiming Greater Egypt, and that is all, and it never seems to relent in its will to do so. The Sphinx has one major subject, the Writhing Chaos which acts as its harbinger and representative in most cases. Curators Predominant in the Himalayas, Australia, and Northern North America, this conglomerate of industrious flying crustaceans is likely one of the most benign of the colonizers. The Curators colonize Earth not to actually colonize it per se, but exploit its resources. Actual proper colonies of Curators are rare and none are autonomous, the closest thing being a few of their Earth enclaves. The Curators mainly subjugate human organizations, or employ them depending on one's definition, to act in the interest of the Curators, which is to take Earth’s raw resources and ship them off-world. As a result Curator-favoring nations are the most autonomous of their overlords, but are also given far less. The Curators’ strength rely mainly off of their magical machinery and runes rather than conventional magic, and gain most of their power from magic-holding crystals from other various colonies, though Earth’s deposits of this crystal are low. These creatures are rare on Earth and prefer the cold and high altitudes, which aids in their flight. Oannes The Oannes is a colossal sea beast that dominates much of the Southern Oceans. The colossal thirteen-headed being that brought with it storms and creatures from the Depths and is aware enough to send envoys to many Elements of Animals and befriends many creatures to turn savage on Mankind. Along with this, the Great Naga accepts human worship and grants them with monstrous creatures and the aid of local animals. The Ioannes holds influence in many coastal areas of Southern Africa, Australia, India, and Asia. Old Things The Old Things are an amphibious species that can live both in and out of water and resemble large fish-frogs that never stop growing, and surprisingly nimble digits, and dominate much of Africa, Latin America, and parts of Asia. Thier cults are based around blood sacrifice and ancient undersea monoliths, and that is where they get most of their magic from. The capital of their empire is a great stone citadel amongst the jungles of Isles of the Deeper Amazon. They also have a very powerful presence in Senegal Bay. They are omnivorous and prefer hot and humid climates and their culture revolves around blood magic and stone carving. They normally leave their human subjects with wide autonomy, simply demanding a tax, forcing occultism, occasional sacrifices, and allowing free immigration of Old Ones. Ones of the Void Yellow Sibyl Several kingdoms swear allegiance to the Yellow Prophet, mainly in Central North America, Oceania, India, Central Asia, and North Africa. The Yellow Sibyl wants nothing more than the faith and devotion of her subjects in return for her guidance prophetess from the Dimension of Reverie who can divine and conjure many things. Kingdoms under her are the most unified and centralized of the Horrific Nations, with her forbidding any conflict between them, as well as each having her as a direct overlord and religious head. The Yellow Sibyl does not treat her subjects cruelly, but there is almost no room to debate her divine will or contest with the Yellow Church, which owns significant portions of land in each nation subjected to her. Her powers of divination are great, as well as her ability to summon terrific monsters from the Dimension of Reverie, abilities that are passed down to the matriarchal church class. Others Aside from the major Horror factions at hand on Earth, there are a few smaller ones, that either manage to seep through from other dimensions, managed to successfully taunt mortals with adequate promises, nab chunks of land, or newly awaken. Their presence on Earth is much smaller, and are often considered "Heresies" in Horrific nations, but is noticeable and sometimes troublesome to ruler everywhere. Wars Nations North America South America Europe Sixth Reich ''The Sixth Reich was born in the year 2291, when one of the strongest freedom fights was born. It was begun in Munich, and later spread throughout much of Bavaria, before the weakened Curators and Abyssal Legion who dominated much of Germany were thrown off. The Sixth Reich is the most technologically advanced human nation based on Earth. Asia Oceania Africa Antarctica Stellar Algorithm Category:A Flock Led Astray (Map Game)